


Finding Happiness

by fanfictionvshomework



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst Is Minimal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Space Wives, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionvshomework/pseuds/fanfictionvshomework
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor have been having a rough time. They learn that communication is important in a healthy relationship.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Finding Happiness

In Yaz’s opinion, there was a fine line between being adorably independent, and being selfishly stupid. Usually nothing made her prouder than seeing the Doctor run in all guns blazing, shooting her sonic at whatever she saw. But it had been a long week. Yaz was tired. She was definitely not in the mood to see the Doctor getting all twisted over yet another alien invasion. 

Yaz supposed it did frustrate her that seemingly everything on this planet came down to the Doctor. It meant that between work and babysitting Graham and Ryan, she had no time to spend with the Doctor. So, when the Doctor tried to cancel yet another day trip to go and fight the Daleks, she put her foot down.

“You never have time for me anymore!” Yaz exclaimed. “All this bloody nonsense of aliens and fighting. When did I stop being the most important thing in your life?” It was at this point when Yaz realised she too had crossed a line. The Doctor shuffled away, miserably, taking a seat on the ice cold steps of the TARDIS. Holding her head in her hands, she mumbled quietly, “I’m sorry I’m not enough for you. It’s just… Ever since we escaped the Master I… I just keep thinking about home. I really miss it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.” Yaz was completely and utterly shocked. She’d never seen the Doctor be this open, this emotional. In fact, she pretty much doubted that the Doctor was capable of such thoughts. Blindly, Yaz assumed the Doctor was not really an alien but a machine. Normally she managed to carry on through everything. Not this though.

Stepping towards her girlfriend, Yaz finally realised that this wasn’t about her. Naively, she had allowed herself to get carried away with her own selfish thoughts. The Doctor needed someone to rely on, and that was Yaz. She slid down next to her, gingerly curling her arm around the Doctor, resting her head onto her shoulder. They sat like that for what felt like hours. Stillness was never Yaz’s strength as a child. A lack of patience was a trait that police training and drilled out of her. Words were unable to express the affection she felt for the Doctor; something so consuming it almost terrified her. 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Yaz began, which was met with the Doctor shaking her head as an attempt to interrupt. “No, listen to me, you idiot. I… I really do love you, you know? And I know that your life is hard and that’s something I need to deal with. But Doctor - you’re not alone. You've got me, you've got the fam. We're here to help. Always.” The Doctor turned her head, slowly, to look at Yaz. All those years alone had taught her to keep to herself, to trust no one. Her entire life had been dedicated to others. Finally meeting someone who treated her as if she was human had changed the Doctor. She was not used to this domesticated lifestyle, needing to worry about her significant others’ birthday or all the family members she had to buy Christmas presents for. But she wouldn't change it for the world. Meeting Yaz had brightened her life in a dark time, and she was eternally grateful for it.

Yaz took a moment to absorb all of the Doctor’s features she had come to know and love. The slight curl of her lip, hinting at that sharp wit and engaging sense of humour. Her eyes that shone with all the stars in all the galaxies they had looked out upon together. Her dimples that reminded Yaz of the moon, or of precious gems that lay beneath the ground undiscovered. Yet, Yaz still couldn’t believe the Doctor was hers. 

Sensing the closure of a moment, the Doctor whispered, “Let me show you the most beautiful place in the universe.” Yaz giggled, practically pulling the Doctor to her feet. Clasping their hands together she lent in just far enough for their lips to brush against each other. Tenderness was something both women had learnt over the past 6 months. They were both loud and boisterous, but when they were together they felt comfortable enough to release their vulnerablity. Remembering her promise, the Doctor ploughed full speed ahead into commanding the TARDIS, yanking shiny levers that groaned with anticipation. Flashing lights erupted from nowhere, launching the couple up into space. Machines whirred, sounding To Yaz like birds wings in mid-flight. Each time they departed, Yaz felt that strong urge of anticipation in her stomach. She only really felt alive when she was with the Doctor, risking her life, saving others, battling aliens. Cylinders spun. Buttons tapped. The Doctor jumped from side to side playing the TARDIS like a piano. It responded to her touch like an old friend. They worked side by side, encouraging each other on. She mumbled as she worked, something that Yaz found incredibly endearing. 

Almost as quickly as the commotion erupted, it died down. Each machine part shuddered to a halt, barely making it past the finish line before they collapsed with a groan. “Ah. It really shouldn’t be this noisy. Yaz, remind me to take a look at her later.” Yaz finished dancing her fingers along the console and looked up, nodding her head ever so slightly. “So, Doc, where are w-” Before she could even finish her sentence, the Doctor crept up behind her, pulling down an old strip of fabric. She was being blindfolded? “I’m sorry about this, Yaz, I really am. You need to be surprised.” The Doctor found her girlfriend’s hand and held it in her own gently. Leading her up the stairs, she carefully narrated each step as to protect her precious cargo. “Go left a bit. Wait. No. Right. Yeah that’s it. Now there’s some stairs coming up. Perfect., yeah.” Yaz’s nerves were doubling by the second. The Doctor had never really given her a grand romantic gesture before, but, she supposed, there must be a first time for everything. 

Eventually, they reached the door. The Doctor tugged it open, giving it a gentle pat once she navigated the two of them through. “Right. I’m taking it off in three… two… one.” Rapidly blinking her eyes, Yaz adapted to the light. It blinded her for a second, mirroring some divine intervention. She cast her gaze out to find… A train track. Far from what at first looked like heaven. Trust the Doctor to misinterpret her declaration of love as some cruel joke. Just as she rotated to share her thoughts, the Doctor hastily said, “I know, I know. I said the most beautiful place on Earth and this is a train track in Sheffield. But it’s special to me.” Yaz, dazed, looked intently at the Doctor. “The first time I met you I thought ‘Wow she’s bossy’ But then I thought ‘Wow, she’s pretty and smart and prepared’” Yaz, still dazed, kept nodding rhymically, hoping the Doctor would finally be able to explain herself soon. “This is the place where we first met. And my life has been through many changes. I mean, heck, I’ve been through more than I want to count. But you’ve been the best one. Yaz, I bleeding well love you.” Suddenly realising, Yaz looked at that shabby train track, evidently forgotten about during the days of deindustrialisation, and realised it was a symbol for their relationship. It may seem pointless and odd on the outside, but to them it was something vital, a lifeline for them to clutch onto. The fact that the Doctor remembered this impressed Yaz. She realised for the first time that she belonged. There was nowhere else she’d rather be.

“I love you too.” She commented, pulling the Doctor in by her coat for a searing kiss. They remained like that until the sun became stars, until they realised the refreshing chill of evening air. As the wandered towards the TARDIS, hand in hand, Yaz glanced back at the train track, committing it to memory. Remembering the place where she found happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
